PJO Ipod Shuffle
by Daughter Of Poseiden
Summary: Another Ipod shuffle fic. This will hav many of the PJO characters in it, but mostly Percy and Annabeth. I have a large variety of songs so hopefully there will be something you like.
1. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**_A/N One of my first fics, I know it's not that good, so you can skip to the later ones. You never know, you might find something you like. ;) Enjoy_**

* * *

"Thump, Thump," was all you could hear at three A.M. in San Francisco. This annoying noise was the sound of my feet angrily stomping down the deserted streets. I wasn't sure where I was going, but all I knew was that I had to leave.

Usually, I would have tried to not make any noise and raise suspicion, but everyone was asleep. I was all alone. Not even Annabeth was with me. Annabeth… How could she not run away with me? After all we had been through? We always stuck together! I know I abandoned her and went to Kronos, but I've changed. My loyalties lie with Camp Half-Blood now… and Annabeth. I had tried to convince her of this and to run away with me before it was too late. But she questioned my sincerity and said no.

I tried to convince her I was different now, and realized what a huge mistake I made. All she did was laugh in my face and tell me how shallow I was for abandoning my family just to get power. Shallow… that's what I am alright. How could I do this…? How could I betray my friends and family? I wish someone would find me and realize that I don't want this anymore. This power, this revenge, this selfishness. I miss my friends and family! I miss Thalia and Annabeth. I want to be good again. I am good. But until someone realizes this, I walk alone.


	2. Because of You  Day One

_**A/N Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I've decided for this song its gonna be multiple chapters. It will probaly be about three different days during the two weeks Percy was missing. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Because of You**

_Day One_

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up!" I heard a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I groaned as I moved my sore muscles. I looked up to see Chiron staring at me worriedly. "How are you feeling dear?" he asked. "I'm fine, what's going on?" I questioned while looking around. I was in the infirmary. What was I doing here? Wasn't I on a quest? Then, all my memories came rushing back to me. St. Mt. Helens, Hephaestus, telekines, the labyrinth, Kronos, the kiss, Percy. Percy! Where was he? "Chiron! Where's Percy?" I exclaimed, but all he did was sigh and look at me sadly. No… It can't be. Not my seaweed brain! I need him. He's my best friend, maybe even something more. How could he not survive? He's the best fighter I know. He could beat those telekines. I just know he can.

Chiron finally spoke up and said to watch the T.V. What? There was an explosion on St. Mt. Helens? That's where Percy and I were! Realization hit me. He could never have survived the explosion. I can't believe I watched him die. No he can't be gone! I felt warm tears start to slip out of my eyes. I ran out of the infirmary and to my cabin.

"Annabeth! Annabeth come back!" I heard Chiron yell, but I just ran faster. When I reached the cabin, I slammed the door shut. Thankfully all my siblings had archery practice, so I had the cabin to myself. By now I was sobbing harder than I ever have in my life. But, I needed to stay strong. For Percy. I know he'll come back. He has to. I need him. I love him. That night I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Forever

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER! Haha. So this song is Forever by Drake. :) _If it's in italics that means its the lyrics but also apart of the story. :) _**

* * *

_Life is such a freaking roller coaster, then it drops._

I can't believe Beckondorf!

One second he likes me and then he doesn't?

He flirts with me, and then he flirts with that girl from the Apollo cabin?

What's that all about?

Ugh love is so confusing!

Sometimes I just want to give up, but I can't.

I am the daughter of the love goddess after all.

Ugh! He's talking to her again!

_But what should I scream for, this is my theme park._

* * *

**A/N Sorry its so short! I have writers block. :( Also, I'm not sure everyone will understand the metaphor in the last line. If you want me to explain it to you just tell me in your review. :)**


	4. It's My Life

_**A/N Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My computer was broken for THREE WHOLE WEEKS! But, I just got it back today so now an update! Sorry it's so short but it's the best I could do :P**_

_**Dedicated to Silvertongue90  
**_

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

I shivered as the wind violently tossed my long, silky black hair around. I looked out to the horizon. The sun lazily sat on the vast blue ocean, signaling that the night was near. I had come to the beach hoping for some privacy. I needed a place to think. I picked up some sand and then let the grains slip through my fingers. I wish I could do that. Just slip away from my worries into a place of rest. I was so stressed. I was a wreck.

I deeply breathed in the salty air hoping it would calm my nerves. Artemis said I have to tell her my decision by the end of the sunset, but I still haven't decided. I look at the hunters with a sense of belonging, family. It would be so great to be a part of that. I want it so bad. I've always wondered what it would be like if someone cared for you and helped you, but sadly I've never known. But then there's Nico. I've taken care of him since we were very little. He needs me. I'm more like a mother to him than a sister. But it's not fair, I'm young to. I need a life and my own friends. I know what you must be thinking, "How can you abandon him?" or "He needs you, he's your brother!"

Well it's _my_ life, don't you forget.


	5. According To You

_A/N I wrote this seriously like six months ago. I forgot to post it. Smart I know, right? Just a little drabble about Luke when he was working for Kronos. Anyways, enjoy!_

**According to You**

I wiped away some of the blood slithering down my face, the effect of Kronos' minions furiously hitting me. It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that the plan wouldn't work? How was I supposed to know that Percy wouldn't be allowed to come along for the quest for Annabeth Chase? Well Kronos didn't care that it wasn't my fault.

I winced from the sharp pain in my right shoulder. Kronos' servants hit me again. This was my punishment. According to Kronos, I was just a mere mortal. I am stupid. I can't do anything right, not even to save my life.

I braced myself for the next assault. Another punch in my stomach. I gasped as I felt the wind knocked out of me. They would keep hurting me, but never kill me.

I had tried my hardest to lure Percy into the trap, I really did. But, those freaking half-bloods ruin everything. Well, I'm one too. No, not anymore. That part of my life is over. I'm Kronos' servant now. But, I kind of miss it. Over there, I was looked up to. I was the best sword fighter and the sneakiest thief. According to some of the people of Camp Half-Blood, I was the most popular camper. I was their leader, guide, role model. I was appreciated.

But now, it's too late.

I can't turn back.

Now, according to Kronos, I am _nothing_.


	6. A Thousand Miles

_**A/N Something I wrote while taking notes in Social Studies. Thanks Bookluva for betaing. Read and Review please! Enjoy :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A Thousand Miles**

I absently drummed my fingers on my rarely used Algebra textbook, while my foot kicked the rug back and forward. I couldn't concentrate on _anything_. My thoughts were racing around in my head like two bumblebees chasing each other. I couldn't sit down anymore so I got up and, worriedly, paced my room. My ADHD was really acting up. I was just so worried about her. I had to get to San Francisco. I had to get to Annabeth!

Annabeth... I knew it was a bad idea for her to live there. That stupid, vile dracne finally found her and took revenge. Annabeth put up a good fight, but it's hard to defeat such an experienced monster all alone. The dracne snapped her leg in two, and dislocated her shoulder, then left after seeing how much pain she was in. She obviously thought her work was done, and Annabeth would slowly die. Lucky for Annabeth, she had her cell phone on her and she texted her father (texting gives of a smaller signal, so the dracne didn't really notice.) He took her home and gave her some ambrosia and nectar.

She's okay now, but still weak and I _need_ to see her! But how? She's over three thousand miles away! Getting shot out of the sky by an angry Zeus won't solve anything. I would use Blackjack, my Pegasus, but Silena needs him to train the new campers for the war coming up. I'll go by foot to California if I have to. I don't care! I have to see her. 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see her tonight.

* * *

_**A/N Suggest a song please? :)**_


End file.
